Danear
Danear is one of the main antagonists of the story. He is a dark elf from Nimgarthiel's rival kingdom as well as Vehiron's worst enemy. Appearance Danear is the tallest out of everyone as well as the most muscular. His skin has a grey tint like any dark elf and his hair is very full, curly, and black. He has purple tattoos on his face similar to Vehiron's, except they're on both sides of his face rather than one. Personality Danear is mostly calm and calculated. He stands back to watch before getting involved in any matter. He has always been the violent type, but never an aggressive or angry attitude. He's a sadist, so he enjoys calmly bringing harm when he pleases and feels no remorse about it. He makes snarky remarks as any better-than-thou prince would, especially towards either of the twins. Danear takes pride in his intelligence and charisma, and also likes to use magic to make any kind of scene he may need in order to show off. Relationships Vehiron Vehiron is the one person Danear has had it out for for nearly his entire life. Ever since the day they didn't manage to kill him before Nimgarthiel's soldiers broke in, he's been yearning to finish the job. He believes the only alternative to killing him would be to somehow force him into submission and make Vehiron work with him to take Veryan down and kill off the king so that Danear could take over. 'Caunwen -' Caunwen and Danear had a very special relationship for a long time. She convinced him to fall in love with her and she herself had some feelings for him, but in the end it was all for her plan. Caunwen was single-handedly responsible for the organization of his public execution and she cried a little after the event, but insisted it had to be done. They had plans to get married and live together on top of the world, and Danear devoted all of his time and energy towards helping her get what she wanted and make his love happy. He adored her every move until the day he died. 'Adamaris and Jinyu- ' Danear was very off and on with Adamaris because even though the two often bonded over their mutual enjoyment of sadism and drug/alcohol abuse, Adamaris and his drama was too much to handle and so Danear was very picky about when he'd choose to spend time with him. Because Jinyu spent every waking moment with Adamaris, he always stuck around and had to be stuck in the middle of their conversations. Danear loved watching Jinyu squirm any time they would talk openly about things they would do to a sub. History Danear has been the heir from the moment he was born- the way Vehiron should have been. He too had to study, but as he got older his confidence grew. He was sure that he would be a perfectly capable leader whether or not he got perfect marks. He did of course, especially in magic. He was a prodigy early on and wanted to learn to use it in any situation whether it be very spectacular and dramatic events or just party tricks. Although the two kingdoms were tense, they were still in peacetime until one day when the word got to him that his father had been executing a plan of his own to spark a war out of mere boredom. The queen of Nimgarthiel and the heir, Vehiron, were brought to the king and the two dark elf princes. Over a couple of weeks, Danear and his twin brother Durion got the chance to practice their magic however they pleased. He particularly loved the idea of ruining the pretty boy prince. Instead the king chose to kill Queen Raina first, so while Durion held Vehiron, Danear got the pleasure of finishing her with the help of his father. Days after while they were waiting to kill Vehiron, the castle was stormed and Nimgarthiel's soldiers rescued Vehiron. For years he thought about that occasionally until the day a little birdie told him that prince Vehiron was alone traveling across the Northern Alliance, and the opportunity to have a little more fun fell into his lap.